Waking
by Kosma Bandra
Summary: Amy Rose has been rejected...By everyone she's ever loved. Which makes returning back home after law school very hellish. But Amy has bigger problems to deal with. Like adjusting to her new job. Battling her conflicting emotions about Shadow. And of course, finding out where the hell is Scourge. It's time to wake up. The compelling conclusion to the Sleeping Series.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, loyal readers/friend-people.

I'm back again with the final installment of the Sleeping Trilogy, _Waking_. Super creative name, right? I'm reaching an important time in my college career - graduation hopefully in the spring, applying to professional school, all that fun, stressful jazz - so I apologize in advance for any technical errors or slow updates. As I write this, I'm about a third of the way done with the novel. I know how everything's gonna turn out, but I won't be able to update as quickly as I did with the other stories. All I can say is that the series should be concluded before the end of the year. Hopefully.

But I hope everyone is doing fine, and I thank you for your support over the years. If you have any suggestions or thoughts please don't hesitate to review/PM me. I love feedback.

With out any further delay, here is the first chapter of_ Waking. _I hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SEGA or their characters. But ya'll know I should.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Wake up and smell the roses. Even if they're rotten. _

Chapter 1: Big Jet Plane

Words of encouragement were always the equivalence to a bite in the ass—often unhelpful and downright annoying.

"It'll be fine," Clarissa assured me, nudging my shoulder. She sunk into the airplane chair with a relaxed smirk. "Believe me."

I gave my friend a small smile, suppressed my distress. It'll be fine? Maybe if we weren't heading back to the town that I had abandoned years ago - filled with friends that would probably spit in my face if I referred to them as such - things _would_ be fine. But that wasn't even half the case.

"Amy..." The ash-furred bobcat gave me a bemused look—matching the one I was trying to hide. "What's wrong now?" My eyes left the window. My thoughts scattered like the clouds next to us. "Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"We're lawyers, Amy." She lifted her brows before granting me a smug, you-can't-fool-me smirk. "You'll have to do _a lot_ better if you want to lie to me."

"I shouldn't have come back, Clarissa." I gulped down my unease, felt my ears pop. I shook my head. "I mean, the pay is good, but it's not like I need it—"

"Well, some of us who aren't ex-heros actually have to work for a living," Clarissa replied, swirling her cosmopolitan in her glass. "F.F. Corp flew us here first class." Her hazel eyes pressed against mine playfully. "So cheer up, would ya?" She downed the rest of her beverage before extending an arm out to a flight attendant. "Hey, where are my complementary peanuts?"

I took a sip from my glass; but the cool liquid unable to freeze over my mind and kill me. My stint at University of Mercia Law was over. I had survived the Bar. I had gotten a job at a fancy, private law firm. Life was suppose to be perfect. Until I learned where the job was.

My eyes flickered over to Clarissa. I knew better than to sigh at her passiveness—she'd just pick up on it and try to give me another pep talk. I wish I could be as lax as her about the near future, all chomping away on free-snacks without a damn, but returning was like ripping a band-aid off a gaping wound. I clenched my fists over my knees, hoping it would release my tension. But it intensified._ Four __years. _Why hadn't I healed already?

"You know," Clarissa said between chews, "I think this'll be sort of cool. Clarissa and Amy on a new adventure. As if law school wasn't crazy enough."

Oddly, it wasn't as crazy as my home life. It was straightforward: doing homework and research. Volunteering. Not pissing off my professors. Law school was a relatively painless, sobering experience.

_This?_

Now that I was returning—my stomach sank like the plane beginning to descend to a landing position—it felt like I was relapsing. I took another swig of the alcohol. Clarissa said I needed it to get off or on the edge or something. Hissing, I set the drink aside, closing my eyes. But really wanting to close my thoughts on the matter.

Thoughts. Words. If I could just stop being affected, maybe reality wouldn't seem so scary. But I was flying back down to it, I would be back home in a matter of minutes. The thought should have been thrilling, I really wanted it to be. But its not like this was one big—

"It's like a homecoming!" Clarissa said with a clap, her voice up an octave. "To think I'll actually get to meet your friends. You guys will always be legendary to me." She smirked, but it was more innocent than devious, like a child excited to see a mall Santa.

"If they're even still my friends..." I said in a mumble, slouching further into the stiff chair. Even an idiot knew that chaos would break loose. Missed weddings. Missed baby showers. Lost communications. I tried my best to be there when I thought the fire had died down a couple years ago, but I could always sense the hostility, even over the phone. I knew that I could never repair the fabric that I had ripped apart, but that didn't mean that I did it intentionally.

And maybe they knew that too, but they had a horrible way of showing it.

Clarissa's eyes broadened. "You seriously think they're _still_ mad at you? Any real friends would welcome you with open arms," she said, before pausing. "Well, you know, even if they _didn't_ want to. But it's still the right thing to do."

"_The right thing to do_?" I mocked her before scoffing. "If my friends had even a shred of righteousness, they wouldn't have practically exiled me."

Clarissa's eyes narrowed at my words. I shook my head before saying, "No, I don't mean that you're my default friend or anything—"

"Too late," she said, pretending to sniffle. "I knew you just wanted me for my body."

This earned another scoff from me. "Whatever. You came onto me first."

The bobcat's mouth widened before she shrugged her shoulders. "What? I thought I was a lesbian and pink just so happens to be one of my favorite colors." She puckered her lips at me and I broke down in a laugh.

Funny thing was that she made me wounder if it was best to swear off men all together. Sonic. Scourge. Parker. Shadow. My heart plummeted. What they had done to me. What I had done to them. No wonder I felt so sick.

"So," Clarissa began, probably picking up on my somber vibes. "What's your goal?"

I blinked at her. "What do you mean?"

She pursed her lips again at my ignorance. "The jaded girl returns back home after a thousand years," she said, using her hands to draw out my dramatic situation. "Does she search for love, happiness, or herself?"

"I already found myself," I said, moving her arms away from me. "I'm a lawyer. I'm a grown-ass woman. Why don't you ask the world to search for someone else to bother?"

"Oh...someone's bitter..." Clarissa teased, her mouth forming into an O. I rolled my eyes at the feline. Of course I was bitter. But was it bad that I didn't completely know why?

"I'm not bitter," I lied, turning my gaze to the window. Just confused. But that was nothing new.

"Sure you aren't," she said, shaking her head. Before I could reject anymore of her claims, the pilot announced that we had landed. A sigh left my lips. Smooth landing. This was probably the only smooth thing that would ever come from returning here.

Because as we exited off the plane and walked down the jet way, my past emerged before I could even think about turning the other way.

* * *

So? What ya'll think?

It was a slow chapter, I'll admit. But things will pick up soon enough. I anticipate that this story will be longer than the others, so feel free to comment if you find that things are dragging on. With the time jump I feel the need to describe things more, but you know how tedious that can be. :)

Thanks for reading and stay tuned.

~KB


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. I probably won't be able to update for a few days with settling in an all. I don't know why I don't just update in July when I'm doing nothing, but this was a busy summer, unfortunately. :P

Again, I appreciate all of you and I thank you for your reviews and support. So please enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: On the Road

Carrying a poster that read, WELCOME AMES AND FRIEND PERSON, Sonic the Hedgehog met up with me for the first time in three years.

"You can cut the theatrics," I said, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Alright," Sonic said, offering me a lop-sided grin. He pulled me into a hug. It was weird, but familiar. I had forgotten the ease that came from a friend's embrace. We released after a while, stared at each other for a while.

"Long time no see," he said, studying me. "You look great."

"Same to you."

He really did look the same, truthfully. Though a few tired creases tugged at the corner of his eyes. Probably from parenthood. The fact hit me like a boulder. Sonic. A parent_. A father. _

Fuck.

"How are the twins?" I then asked.

"Chase and Skeeter are walking now," he said proudly. "Think they'll start runnin' soon."

"Hopefully not faster than their old man," I said, letting myself laugh.

"Hey," Sonic warned, but his emerald eyes were gleaming. "They better."

"That's good."

I sniffed in the over-sanitized airport air, forced myself to feel okay. I didn't want our first encounter in so long to be awkward...But it was. Sonic had insisted (after somehow finding out I was returning) to take me and Clarissa back into town. So I didn't know if this was a friendly gesture or a ride to our doom.

I spun around, almost forgetting about the bobcat. "Um, this is my friend Clarissa." I patted her shoulder, leading her forward. "We attended law school together."

"Hi..." And this was were Clarissa lost her cool. She was wide eyed, practically drooling at the sight of him. I rolled my own eyes.

"It's just Sonic—"

"I know who he is," she said sharply, recovering from whatever was suppressing her brain. She nodded in his direction, shaking his hand before he could offer it. "Clarissa the Bobcat, it's an honor to meet you."

Sonic grinned wider. "Nice to meet you too. Any friend of Ames is a friend of mine."

"_Really_?"

"Anyway, let's get out of here," I said, drawing my suitcase behind me. It's not like I wanted to draw this reunion to a close so quickly, it was just my unwarranted eagerness. After all, I was safe in this airport. Once we were out in the city, I knew I was in store for far more unpleasant encounters.

"Hold your horses," Sonic said, taking my suitcase from me. When I blinked he was facing me, his eyes surveying mine. "I can see the tension in your eyes."

"It's nothing," I assured him, turning away. "It's just weird being back."

Sonic shook his head. "It's only weird if you make it that way. Everyone's missed you."

The urge to scoff traveled up my throat, but I caught it in my mouth. "You don't know that," I said instead. "I wouldn't miss me."

Sonic's brow narrowed before he sighed. "Stop being so hard on yourself." His voice was low, but serious and cautious in a way I didn't remember him being. I guess everyone really did mature. "I don't know what happened before you left, but it's done and over with. Hell, it's been done and over with for _years _now. No one's upset. And if anyone still is, then they're the ones with the problem, okay?"

I closed my eyes, considering his words. But I couldn't bring myself to believe them. "But—"

A cough stunted my response. I turned to my left, watching Clarissa utter another one of those I-still-exist-and-this-is-getting-awkward coughs. Her eyes touched mine before she turned to the baggage claim.

Sucking in a hiss, I nodded at Sonic with something of a forced smile. "Thanks. And you're right." I paused. "This one time."

The blue hedgehog laughed. "Well, I've gotten smarter with age. I can only hope you have too."

"Well, you can stop your hoping, because I did," I assured him, nudging his shoulder. "Right, Clarissa?"

"You're headed toward the ENTER door," she said, pulling me to the glass exit. "And sure, if you say so."

I was trying to know so.

* * *

Sonic had upgraded. Or at least, gotten a nicer, toddler-proof car that he actually knew how to drive. Since Confident Clarissa was apparently too shy to claim shotgun, I had taken the passenger seat. Which meant that I had taken to being the center of attention.

"So how was _law school_?" Sonic asked, his voice in a smirk. "You must think you're fancy as fuck, don't you?"

"Said the spokesperson for practically every athletic label on Mobius," I snorted. "What do they pay you anyway, five million mobiums?"

"Try fifty," Clarissa said, rather matter-of-factly. "And that doesn't even include commission."

"You really know your stuff," Sonic said, making a turn. "I'm also an ambassador for global relations. But we're not here to brag about me."

"Then why does it feel like it?" I said, smiling. The fact was that as long as we weren't talking about the others, even toothpaste would make an interesting topic for discussion.

Sonic shook his head. "You're probably eager to know how everything's turned out. Sadly not much has changed."

I nodded, letting my glance fall to the window. Same trees. Same blur of people. Only difference now was that it was nearing December, so there were less people. Frost-coated trees.

The outskirts of the airport blended into the main city, and I held my breath. Holiday time definitely was full throttle—it wasn't even evening and a slew of small businesses wore their Christmas lights. I squinted my eyes, watched some workers assemble a large tree in the city square. The car windows were drawn up, but I could swear that I could hear them laughing. I turned toward the driver.

"How's the rest of the gang?" I bit the inside of my cheeks—the only way I would get relief was if I attacked this head on. Even if it would kill me.

"They're fine," Sonic said after a while, scratching his head. "Sally's just about as busy with the twins as I am, but she owns a fitness center now. Rouge and Knux are the proud parents to two sassy little girls, though I think Rouge is pregnant again—she's nicer when she's pregnant.

"Blaze and Silver _are _pregnant, and Cream spends most of her spare time jealous that she isn't pregnant while working on her Ph.D in mechanical engineering in Tails lab. Think he'll pop the question any day now. Thorough enough?"

"Plenty," I said, not knowing what to do with this information. I mean, I knew most of it—I wasn't that out of touch, and I think he just wanted to clue in Clarissa. But Blaze hadn't even told me she was pregnant. She didn't tell me much (if anything) anymore, so I didn't know why this fact tugged at me.

But then I realized it wasn't her—but something Sonic forgot to mention. Someone.

"How's—"

"Parker?" Sonic guessed, stopping at the light. "Pretty well, he actually delivered the twins. He asks about you whenever I see him."

"Really?" but it wasn't me who responded to this. Clarissa batted her eyes at me. "Looks like Amy has an admirer."

"_Had _an admirer," I replied, shaking my head. "No, that's making it out to seem more scandalous than it actually was. We just went on a date once."

"Tsk, tsk, Amelia," the bobcat shook her head in turn. "Keeping boy secrets from me? I thought we were best friends."

"I wouldn't call it 'keeping secrets' so much as not telling the unasked truth." I allowed myself to grin. "There's a difference, you know."

Clarissa grunted. "We're not in a courtroom—you can cut it with the technicalities."

"Speaking of the courtroom, F.F. Law is up ahead." Sonic said. I glanced out of the window, watching the law headquarters for F.F. LAW grow in size. Very huge size. There were at least three stories, each dawned with reflective windows that I feared would blind and bake you if you stood to close. Yet, I couldn't help but feel a rush of accomplishment as we zoomed pass it.

"Pretty huge," said Sonic, smirking. "Can't believe my little Ames has made it to the big leagues. Guess I can expect you to read through my contracts, right?"

"Only if I get half of your income."

"You drive a tough bargain..." Sonic said, rubbing his chin. "But no."

"Drats," I said, snapping my fingers. Peering out of the window again, I could see our destination come into view. "Looks like we're home."

Like most of the town, my apartment complex had stayed the same. A HAVE A HAPPY RE-NEW YEAR AT MABLE PLACE promotional banner was the only thing that differed. That and the new car in my parking space. A maroon crossover car. Next to it was a pale green SUV, belonging to Clarissa. So there were some changes.

Sonic parked in front of the main complex. He exited the car in a flash, strolling the suitcases behind him. But he clenched his teeth in the cold air, as if being the fastest thing alive didn't cause him to produce more body heat or something.

"Any day now, ladies," he said. I rolled my eyes, started for the entrance.

"_Hold your horses_," I mocked him from earlier. But he was right—it was cold as hell out here, but Clarissa seemed too busy taking everything in. Funny, because she usually was the sharper one. When she woke from her daze, she started on without us.

"This place is so beautiful! I still can't believe you went to school in Mercia. There's _nothing_ there."

I didn't have to turn to know that Sonic's glance was burning against my form. "I can't believe you went to school there either," he said. Though his tone was without spite or anything really, I couldn't help but feel defensive. But I suppressed this feeling too.

"Hey, I just went to the better school," I said with a shrug as we entered the elevator, "and if I stayed here, I wouldn't have meet Clarissa. So I consider it a win-win."

The elevator door opened before the discussion could go further. Which was good, because it only reminded me that no matter how much everyone said things were "fine" or "good" or "not_ that_ horrible" they weren't. Apparently, I had hurt everyone more than they had hurt me.

"This place is huge!" Clarissa called out to us in the hallway. What the? The woman was swift, so swift that I could only imagine that was why she kicked my ass in Criminology. Last I checked I was the one with the keys...

Offering the blue hedgehog a forced smile, I walked forward. I left my old apartment behind me—upgraded like the rest of them had. Okay, so maybe purchasing the penthouse suite was a flashy move, but it was the only thing that could accommodate me and a roommate. And Mable Place was the closest proximity to work. So, yeah, I'd like to think I made good (ok, _expensive_) decisions.

The space was mostly decorated, spare a few move-in boxes. The walls were a warm tan, the sofa was a plush burgundy. Some abstract paintings (Clarissa's doing) hung on the walls, and all of the stainless steel appliances had been put in. The place wasn't screaming with character, but that would change. I was here, after all.

Vibrant and trying not to be confused.

"Well, it's been great getting to see you two," Sonic said, pulling me into a light hug then Clarissa. She squealed. "You're probably tired and want to get ready for work tomorrow. I'll treat you guys to dinner sometime." He offered me a serious look. "Sally's more eager to see you than you might think. So are the others."

"Do they even know that I'm here?" I asked, almost feeling foolish with this whole ordeal. I was coming home after years. But it felt more like I was sneaking back in than being welcomed.

"Don't know," Sonic considered, his gaze falling to the kitchen. "But they will soon if they don't already. Just brace yourself."

Easier said than done.

But I nodded anyway. At least he was still my friend.

"Sorry I couldn't do more, but I gotta jet," Sonic informed us. "Twins throwing things, some endorsement deals I need to look into..." he sighed. "Welcome to the real world."

With a wave he was out of the door, and probably out of my life. And then there were two.

"Can you believe Sonic the Hedgehog _touched _me?" she squealed again before probably realizing how absurd she was being. She coughed, diffusing her giddy energy. "Screw packing, I wanna go out."

"Where?" Immediately a feeling of exhaustion and panic washed over me. It wasn't up to five, but the days had gotten shorter. Nightfall would be coming soon, and I wanted to be out like a light with it.

"That place we passed by with the lights. What was it called, Merriment Plaza?"

_Merriment Plaza._ I didn't know what to make of the place anymore.

But I was cut off before I could make a decision. Clarissa led (dragged) me to the door, jiggling her keys in her free hand.

"You need some holiday cheer," she informed me, pushing me into the passenger seat. "I mean, really. The un-depressed Amy I know would have fought tooth and nail _not_ to go out if she didn't want to." She turned on the ignition. "I might as well have been some sexual predator offering you candy in my van."

"Well, _do_ you have candy?" I asked, feeling my stomach grumble.

Clarissa's face spoiled. "You need help." A smirk then destroyed any evidence of distress on her lips. "Good thing you have me."

More like I _only _had had her. But I was trying not to be pessimistic.

* * *

I didn't see the point in drinking coffee at six at night.

Granted, the temperature seemed to fall twenty degrees every minute the sun was fading...But I found myself feeling anxious as usual. Like the time our Court Relations professor told us our mock murder trial was real.

Taking lazy sips from a raspberry mocha at stressed, I viewed the sight around us. The one cashier I liked (we were in stressed) had upgraded too, and apparently was the owner of the three local chains or something. I sighed, pushing away the beverage. Why did everyone else have it figured out?  
I was fine. I was here. I knew that life changed—I had changed.

But I couldn't put a finger on what was actually bothering me. I was borderline excited to come here, now everything, even the walls were pissing me off—

"You gonna smile anytime soon?" Clarissa asked, biting the head off a gingerbread cookie. She washed it down with her latte. "Your life is really nice. Don't push your friends away."

"Like I said, you're my only real friend." I tapped my fingertips on the counter. "But honestly, I would prefer—"

"Prefer what?" Her hazel eyes narrowed. "You're not like this Amy. Please don't tell me that just _being_ here is making you a total pain in the ass." I wrinkled my nose at her bluntness. "If so, we're gonna have to look for a new job."

"Hey, I like our job," I said. "It may be the only thing I have to look forward to."

"So you're a career woman now?" Clarissa shook her head. "Next thing you'll be working on Christmas."

"I'm only twenty-seven," I replied. "And if I find work more interesting, then why not?"

Clarissa gasped. "More interesting than _me_? Why I _never_."

"We have to be up at seven," I said, rising from my seat. "You know how those corporate law firms are about punctuality."

More like, you know how sleep is the only thing that helps me escape reality. I bit my lip. I had to cut it with all this self pity.

"Whatever," she said, dusting off her skirt. "But I want to look around a bit. My older brother used to take me out to see the holiday lights."

"_Fine_," I said, feeling like an adult giving into a child's request. "How's your brother?"

"Chris?" Clarissa said, exiting the building. I gritted my teeth at the cold. "He's okay. Still in jail though." Her tone matched the pained expression she was trying to hide.

I nodded, following her out into the plaza. But I felt like an inconsiderate idiot. Here I was, complaining about practically nothing when she had real problems.

Law school for her was a means to bring justice to a wrongly convicted brother. Law school for me was mostly just a way to channel my overbearing nature, to escape the people that had already let me go.

Clarissa's mood improved as we passed a few well-lit boutiques, and when I agreed that Sonic would follow through with his dinner offer. She spoke about a lot of random things, like if we'd like our jobs, how much she wanted to meet the others—but I took her words in bits and pieces. It was too cold to think. Too crowded (yes, even on a Sunday evening) to listen.

"Hot guy alert," Clarissa then said, nudging my shoulder. "Maybe we should go talk to him. And by _we_ I mean _me_." She brushed a hand through her fur to smooth it, pursed her lips in an invisible mirror.

"Who?" I asked, peering through the crowd. But it took about five seconds for _hot guy_ to materialize into view. And my heart nearly burst at the sight when he did.

It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

Wha?

Probably weren't expecting Shads to make his entrance so soon, right? Get ready for some more surprises.

Until then,

KB


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, said it be a few until I'd update but I'm back again :)

Semester starts tomorrow so it may not be a little bit for another chapter. I need to study, but all I feel like doing is writing. :(

So while I do things I don't want, I hope you all enjoy this. Really. It's kind of weird.

Disclaimer: NO SEGA, NOT AGAIN. I DON'T OWN ANYONE. I'M JUST A POOR COLLEGE STUDENT.

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 3: Are You Satisfied?

I pulled Clarissa into an alley before he could see us.

"Don't you know who that is?" I said, my voice two worlds above a yell.

"Um, yeah?" Clarissa responded. "My soon-to-be husband."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Try Shadow the Hedgehog, you idiot."

"Hey, I never asked to be in this abusive relationship," she said, rubbing her arm. "And I—" she stopped, peered into the crowd,"—Wow, that _is_ Shadow the Hedgehog." With her confirmation, I started beating my head against the brick wall. "What's wrong _now_, Amy?" Clarissa said, crossing her arms. "He hate you too? Another member of the Bitter Against Amy Brigade?"

I shrugged my shoulders in a pathetic slump. "I don't know."

He told me to go. That we were—_we would have been_—a mistake. I let my gaze travel back to the street. Shadow was carrying a small package. His green scarf flailed in the wind, and although his cold breath could be seen, he didn't seem affected by the temperature. His eyes of fire merely burned ahead.

"I can't believe you never told me you were with him!" Clarissa then exclaimed. I clamped a hand over her mouth, warning her with a glare.

"Who said I was with him?" I lied, or didn't lie. I mean, I didn't think that a day-long relationship really counted. It was shorter than my tryst with Scourge. Wherever he was.

Clarissa rolled her eyes. "You have pink fur, yet I can still tell you're blushing." Her grin then grew devious. "Did you do the deed? He looks great in the—"

"No!" I said, shaking my head rapidly. I peered back into the crowd. But the onyx hedgehog had disappeared. And because I was confused as hell, I didn't know whether to find relief or disappointment in this fact. "I mean, we might have gone out had I not been accepted to the UMerc on such short notice."

Clarissa's eyes widened. "You let _him _go?"

I pressed my eyes close, breathed out a sigh. "Technically, he let me go. I would have stayed if he wanted me to."

"So he didn't want you to stay?" Clarissa asked, her brow furrowing.

"It's more complicated than that."

"No it's not," Clarissa said, leaning against the wall. She looked up to the sky, contemplating this. "Do you want to be with him?"

"..."

"Do you want him to rock your sheets?"

"..."

"Do you want to be with Scourge?"

I blinked at her too-blunt-to-be-serious question. But she wasn't smiling, or flinching. With a groan, my arms fell to my side in an exaggerated clap. "I guess not."

"Then it's settled," she said, clasping her hands. "We're getting you Shadow."

"But I—"

"_Look_, Amy. You have a soon to be stable career and a penthouse apartment. All you need now is the guy," she assured me, like it was easy as soup needing water.

"It's not that—"

"Easy? Law school isn't easy," Clarissa said, emerging from the alley. The crowd had died down, but I could only attribute that to the hour. "This just matchmaking. And although Shadow's a sexy as hell bad-ass, he's still a dude. They're not that hard to crack."

"But he's different."

Clarissa smirked wider. "That just means we'll have to work smarter."

* * *

We weren't home for an hour when Clarissa presented me with a casebook on stalking Shadow without it seeming like we would be stalking Shadow.

"Obviously I'll contact Sonic and ask where he usually takes to," she said, flipping the surprisingly thick folder. She even had a picture of Shadow. "Did Sonic know about the two of you?"

"Um, no?" I said, scratching my quills. "I mean, the only one who wanted me to be with him was Rouge."

"Rouge the Bat?" Clarissa said. "I _adore_ her. I better get to meet her tomorrow."

I shrugged. "If I live through tomorrow." Clarissa offered me a warning glare. But I didn't let it phase me. "What?" I said. "This whole thing is stupid. I didn't come here to get Shadow back. It's not like I had him in the first place."

"Why don't you want sexy things?" Clarissa asked, scooping up the case book and walking to her bedroom. "I'm single too, but that doesn't mean I passively accept it. So what if you see everyone one around you having lives? Go have one. You told me not to drop out of law school when I failed Dr. Bandicoot's final," she continued, pointing at me. "_You_ did."

"What are you talking about? You got the third best grade in the class."

"Third isn't good enough!"

"Okay, Miss Valedictorian," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I_ have_ a life. It's just that things haven't been going the way I expected them to—"

"Well, _duh," _she said, already half-way into her room. "We've been here for like seven hours! Everything's gonna be fine. Just calm the fuck down. I'm going to research Shadow a little longer—establish a plan of attack." And with that she shut the door.

_Plan of attack. _

I wandered out of the kitchen and into bed. The only thing I wanted to attack was my stupid feelings.

* * *

"Are you sure?" a voice asks me. I spin around, but I can't see anything. And that fact sort of ticks me off.

"Are you sure you can't show yourself?" I mock back, folding my arms. I don't know where I am—just that it's a bleak room. No furniture. No people. Just me and the faceless voice.

And maybe it was because this was a dream or something, because I couldn't place the voice either. It is definitely male though.

"Scourge?" He's always my dream-nightmare partner, so I figure why not start with him. There is no response, however, like the room shaking its head.

"You wish."

"No, I don't," I reply. But the quickness, defensiveness of my remark has probably sold out my former feelings. I think the voice knows this when he chuckles. And to my dismay, it's a pretty sexy chuckle.

"Enough of these games," I say, shaking away the burning sensation of my cheeks—my embarrassment and irritation on the matter. "Just show yourself. Please."

"My, that sounds like something I would say." There is a snap, then a hedgehog appears before me. "Minus the please." He chuckles some more.

"Shadow?" I say, studying him. In the dim space I can make out his eyes that were a swirl of orange and yellow, with the same color extending to his stripes. His fur seemed lighter too. "Why do you look so..."

"Bright?" he says, tilting my head up for me to look at him. "Because I'm Light."

"Light?" I say, wrinkling my nose. What the hell is this? I don't remember drinking before bed.

"They couldn't come up with a better name, I'm afraid," Light assures me, crossing his arms. But there is no aggression in his stance.

"Who are _they_?"

"Whoever decided for you to dream of an imaginary figment of Shadow. An opposite figment."

I scratch my head, not quite following. "You mean to tell me that you're Shadow's opposite?"

"Figuratively. Since you're not actually Shadow you really wouldn't know how his real opposite would appear or act."

"Then why are you here?" I say with a sigh. All he had confirmed is that even my dreams were insane. "Can I wake up now?"

"That depends." I don't like the playful joviality in Shadow's—I mean, _Light's_—tone. "Are you fine with this?"

His eyes are gleaming like the sun; his smirk seemed innocent if not genuine.

"Hm..." I ponder, as if this is normal. "What does you being here have to say about the real Shadow?"

"As much as you wanna make of it, I suppose," he says, shrugging. "I'm not the dream maker here."

"Then what good are you?" I ask, irritation beginning to spike through me. If my dreams can't even give me a clue to my reality, then I guess there isn't much point of doing anything.

Light's smirk widens. "I thought you'd never ask."

Before I can open my mouth, he snaps his fingers. The lighting changes, from flat out dim to a brighter, but still subdued atmosphere. I blink before my eyes focus on the corner. A bed.

"What the—" Lips press against mine. Light's hands pull me in closer by the waist. I want to fight it, but before I can actually register what's happening, if this is even real, his lips travel to my neck. When he sucks in with a groan, my thoughts scatter.

He lifts me, returns to my lips again. An animalistic urgency takes over me and I find myself kissing back before he suckles on my lower lip, blinding me in bliss.

"Shadow," I moan, running my hands through his quills. He dumps me on the mattress, lands on top of me. He finds my neck again, trailing upward until he seizes me in another lip-lock.

"It just so happens." Kiss. "That isn't my name." Kiss.

My eyes widen at this. It's a dream isn't it? But then why does it feels so real? Light presses down on me, swirling his tongue against mine, sucking on it hard.

A moan escapes me, I see him smirk through lidded eyes as his hands run through my sides, over my thighs. I feel myself getting excited, but I shouldn't be. This isn't real—

"For the love of Mobius, Rose," Light says, suckling my collar bone. His hand cups my breast and I can't help but moan again. "It's been four years. Just give in." He thumbs over my nipples, which grow erect, poking against the silk fabric. I bite my lip, shuddering at his touch. He chuckles at this, lowers my straps.

His glance meets mine. But it is more serious than lustful. "I can stop if you want me to." Light's eyes trail back to my chest. Another smirk lands on his lips. "But you don't want me to, do you?"

"I—" His lips press against mine, cutting me off. They hit my neck again, hot and blissful, his hands setting me of fire. And I almost explode when his hand finds my core.

"Oh my God!"

"Oh my God! Will you _wake up, _Amy?" Hands clamped over my ankles, pulling me to the floor. "We have work today!"

My eyes snapped open for real this time. But I shut them immediately. The light of reality was blinding.

"I know," I said in a mumble, trying to force myself upright. But the sheets were so comfortable, and that dream was so weird, but I preferred my subconscious to this cold room.

But no more than my mind playing tricks on me. I mean, _Light_?

"You okay?" Clarissa asked, blinking at me worriedly. She was mostly dressed, spare her messy hair and the toothpaste lips. "I mean, usually you're the morning bird." She licked the sides of of her mouth, clearing the paste. "And you were making noises."

"Noises?" I said, too restless to feel mortified.

"And kissy faces. And a little bit of dry humping."

Now I felt mortified. I rose to my feet, shaking my head. "You're just making up things."

She wasn't making up things.

Clarissa lifted a brow before shrugging her shoulders. "I get it. You saw your _man _after four years and now you have all this pent up sexual frustration," she said, nodding. "You need to get laid."

"You need to back off," I replied, walking to the bathroom. I was just about to get lain, even if it was just my perverted imagination.

"You think Shadow has been with anyone since?"

I nearly tripped on the tile. "Wait, what?" I stammered, hoping I had misheard her. But then wondering why this was a big deal. I mean, I was the loser. I had taken Phil's advice and opted to focus on law school. No life for me. Just celibacy.

Recovering, I started wiping my face with a cloth. "Well, he's a grown man, and it's been four years. Though we all know that he's almost painfully reclusive." I breathed, forced myself to let go of the jealousy of Shadow possibly being with someone else. I started brushing my teeth. How could I be jealous in the first place? I felt my heart drop as I rinsed my mouth, the water sliding off my tongue tasting like vomit.

I left him, remember?

But what were we doing in the first place? It was a day. One day we were together. One day. So how come I was still worked up about it? We weren't even unresolved. We had said our goodbyes. It probably wouldn't have worked out any—

"Ames, we're a little pressed for time!" I couldn't see her behind the closed door, but I could tell that she was tapping at her watch, counting down. I rolled my eyes. If she had woken me up from that dream earlier I wouldn't be late AND bent out of shape over Shadow.

I tried to relax in the slightly agitated was just a dream. A reasonable dream because I saw Shadow the night before.

"You're a lawyer, Amy," I reassured myself. "Just rationalize everything out." I nodded at my reflection in the mirror, combing my long quills into a ponytail.

And the rational thing was to go to work. Forget about the past.

Even if I was falling face first back into it.

* * *

So who's Light? Sorry for the lack of originality name-wise. I was just looking for the antonym of Shadow. And I thought Sunlight sounded sort of prissy. :P

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I hope to have an update around Friday.

Till then.

~Kosma Bandra


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay. But I'm back again and ready to roll. :)

Hope you enjoy this chappie, where we meet another long lost friend. Who is it?

Read below.

* * *

Chapter 4: Cool Kids

"Welcome to F.F. Law," the secretary said with a smile. But it was hard to feel happy about anything. Work was the only thing I had to keep me sane. And on the elevator ride up here I (ok, Clarissa) decided that this fact made me pathetic.

So I guess I really did have nothing.

"You two will be meeting with President Ferret shortly." He informed us, rising from his chair. "For now, I was instructed to give you a tour of the agency."

I nodded at the young man, but I was a pile of nervous energy. Clarissa was practically bouncing off the walls.

"I can't believe we work here!" She whispered loudly, pointing to the floor-length window. The people below looked like ants. She nudged me in the shoulder when I didn't respond. "You okay?"

I nodded again, it seemed like the only thing I could do. But I had to get over whatever the hell was bothering me as much as I had to admit that Shadow was the one bothering me. However, the problem with was that I'd have to confront him. And if I confronted him, I didn't know if that would really resolve anything. I'd probably remain bitter. Alone. Even more sexually-frustrated. It just seemed like no matter what I did, there would be no progress.

"Right here we have the publication sector, where they manage..." We passed a room with a couple of cubicles and some people running back and forth as if printing was some sort of sport. We passed a conference room, a lounge/patio area, then some individual offices.

"These are the offices for some of the associates and the president," he said, "Mr. Parrot will be retiring in a few months, so one of you may be looking at a quick promotion. But for now, you two will work in these cubicles." He motioned to the modern room with a few other stations. I could hear conversation behind the shallow gray walls. I assumed they were our co-workers.

"Like I said, President Ferret is eager to talk to each of you." He motioned to Clarissa, the door. "Miss Bobcat, if you would enter first. I hope this tour has been insightful."

"Thanks." My friend gave me a small smile before stepping into the office. I sat down in the seat in front of it, surveyed the bleak walls that were somehow vibrant, the dark-brown wood that colored the doors and lined them and the walls. There were a few motivational posters on the walls, and the space seemed traditional, with a sort of sleekness to it. I had just finished reading the seventh poster (distraction effort), one about motivation, when Clarissa exited. She smoothed her pant leg

"How did it go?" I asked. But I immediately felt silly. We already had jobs. Here.

"Oh, great," Clarissa said, wrinkling her nose. "Just no action yet. I have to go organize some court files and see which one's 'cater to my strengths'."

"But everything's your strength."

"I know." She sighed before walking off. "Have fun."

I could rant on about how that was impossible, and how I didn't like her unwarranted sarcasm, but President Ferret called me in. I rose to my feet.

"Don't keep me waiting." Oh, great. I started in a sprint. But it was a wasted effort, because mister boss man was playing on his cellphone. I stood there for about two minute while he played _Jewel Quest _until he finally looked up. And when he did, he was grinning like a child.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Sit down."

"Okay."

He looked at me for what felt like an eternity. But I guess that was appropriate because he didn't hire me directly—we'd never met before. It wasn't a bad look or anything really, it was like he was trying to sense if I was an idiot. With a purse of his lips he nodded. An internal sigh escaped me. I had passed?

"So this is Amy Rose." He started flipping through a file, before he set it down. Orange eyes latched onto mine. "It's an honor to have you here."

"Please." I wove my hand. "It's an honor to be working here."

"Tell me, you've lived here before haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Good." The ferret man, who couldn't be older than thirty-five, nodded. "That will help you get a feel of the cases we handle. Since this is mostly an urban/suburban area most of the cases we take on are not high profile. Mostly just consumer issues, business disputes, patents—private industries." He laughed, adjusted his tie-less collar. "Sorry if it isn't as interesting as saving the world."

I tried to smile back, but I felt uneasy. Not toward him—but myself. He was right. If I could save the world, why was I so freaked out about talking to Shadow? He was just Shadow. But that sentence didn't even seem possible.

"Miss Rose?"

But he wasn't _that_ great—I mean, he was _mean_. And even though I had known him the better half of my life, gotten use to his attitude, that didn't mean we'd be compatible. But why did I care? Why couldn't I get him off my mind now?

There was a knock on the table and I immediately looked up. President Ferret. He looked irritated.

"Sorry...Long flight," I tried to excuse myself. But even I didn't believe me.

"Alright." The man shrugged. "Well, nice meeting you. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure having you at F.F. Corp. You may follow the secretary. You'll be organizing cases with one of the associates for the time being."

"Okay, thank you."

"And Miss Rose?"

"Yes?" I spun around, my eyes meeting the view of buildings behind him, his rather impersonal desk (and office for that matter), before reaching his. I could have been mesmerized, he had that attractive, rich, bachelor look to him, but I pushed the thought away. Maybe I did need help.

He cleared his throat. "Please take care. Law isn't easy, and it probably isn't as natural as diving a piko-piko hammer first into an enemies face."

"I haven't done that in years—"

"But if you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me." His gaze lingered on me. "I'm a big fan of yours."

I would be lying if I said my heart didn't flip. But I shook this feeling off—nodded, and escaped before my twisted mind could ruin my relationship with my boss. I cursed in the hallway.

Relationship?

I cursed again.

Get a fucking grip.

* * *

Filing didn't take as long as I thought it would. Of course, it was the holidays, and the associate I was working under, Shelley, was an older, nit-picky woman who insisted on doing everything herself. During a coffee break I even heard her mumbling about me being the next office-tease. Which seemed unlikely—only about five or six (out of the twenty) females worked here. And Clarissa was the one clawing the guys away.

"Why the hell do we have a no dating policy?" Clarissa whined as we ate our lunch. We were outside of the office building, in the park-area that lead to the business center. Where there also happened to be a sandwich shop. I took an angry bite from mine, tried not to feel feelings.

"Maybe because you'll sleep with everyone." I took a sip of my water, was surprised when Clarissa frowned.

"It's not gonna stop me."

"So you are a whore?"

"Shut up."

She started to laugh, and I knew I hadn't inflicted any real damage. But that didn't help anything. I had just started work and I had already gotten (okay, I was also giving) weird vibes from my boss. One of the workers already hated me, and no one hit on me. So I didn't know why she was complaining.

"I think I'm gonna like working here," Clarissa decided. "It's not as interesting as I thought it be, but the pay's good. I should have my brother out on bail in no time."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Are you really?"

I snapped in her direction, expected her expression to be mocking, but she was serious. "Look, I just want you to be happy with everything. Life's good. And I'm getting some info on Shads, in fact—"

Her phone started ringing. "It's Sonic, gotta take this."

"But—" She disappeared as fast as the person on the other line. Meanwhile, I tried to find peace with the silence. But the winter park was lonely. Until a couple waltzed by. The sky dimmed when they left. I kicked a rock, scratched my shoe.

"Life's good, huh?" A sigh escaped me. "For who?"

Maybe it was the eerily peaceful environment, or the fact that I was done with everything (but the admittedly nothing) in my life, because my eyes felt heavy. Sleep came like a light breeze.

* * *

"Wake up."

I could smell perfume before my eyes opened. And when they did, I was even more confused. Was I in Clarissa's room? What happened? Wasn't I just organizing files?

Groggily, I rose from where I was, saw a sofa and pillows. Was I late for work? Did I even _go_ to work?

"Shit."

"So that's how you greet me after all this time?"

I spun over my shoulder, immediately regretted the act. I rubbed my neck. "Cut the crap, Rouge."

"Why hello to you too, sugar."

"You know I'm not five right?" I said, rising from the couch, examining the mostly purple room through squinted eyes.

"Of course I know that." Rouge placed her hands on her hips, the act was as sassy as her tone. "Five-year-olds don't dry hump in their sleep."

My eyes widened. "Oh."

"Calm down, I'm only joking." She plopped down on the sofa. Patted it for me to sit. "So how's life?"

Like the life-less drone I was, I just stared at Rouge, tried to see how the years had changed her. The last time I saw her was maybe two years ago, though the details escaped me. All I know was that only she, Sonic, Knuckles, and their kids were there. I didn't remember it going bad, but it wasn't memorable. Long story short, she looked practically the same. Only she had longer hair and was wearing a knee-length dress. But same snarky teal eyes. Same annoyingly sneaky personality.

"I'm living," I replied when I noticed Rouge getting impatient. "Is this your living room? It's good to know who's the man in the house."

"You like?" She stroked the corduroy sofa. "It's all expensive as hell. Upgraded when the girls got off formula."

"But aren't you pregnant again?"

"I am." She patted her slightly protruding belly. "We weren't expecting them. But you know Knuxie."

"No, I don't." I moved from my spot, rubbed my head. "What time is it? Why was I asleep?"

"Two thirty-six. And I drugged you—though I might have done a little too much." Rouge laughed; it was harsh and full of snark. Surprise. But that didn't stop me from lashing at her.

"Rouge!" I searched around the room, found my purse on the wood floor, my heels next to it. "I'm late for work!"

"Oh that's right, you're a fancy-pants lawyer." Rouge started filing her nails. "How's that working out for you?"

"Not well, _obviously_." I was about to start smacking my head on the wall when I heard screaming from the other room. Girl screams.

"Stop beating up your sister, Ruby!" Rouge yelled.

"Fine!" the voice that I could only assume belonged to Ruby replied.

"Kids." Rouge shrugged, rose to her feet. "So have you seen Angry Eyes yet?"

I just blinked at her. How could she be all casual about this? I knew she could be blunt, but this wasn't like asking if I bought her something at the mall.

"Of course I haven't. Don't you have any idea what happened between us?"

"No?" Rouge pouted. "I mean, obviously you ran off to college. But Shadow's been just as scorn as he's always been." Her eyes then hit mine. It took everything not to fall back from the intensity. "What happened?"

"Nothing." But I knew I had dismissed her too quickly. I shrugged it off, headed toward the door that I prayed would lead out of this hell. "We both agreed that it was better for me to go to the better school." I nodded. "Yup, he wanted me to focus on my studies."

"Why isn't that nice of him." Rouge looked skeptical, but I decided that didn't mean anything. "So what are you going to do about him now?"

Crap.

Feelings of dread surged through me, but I didn't know why. We both knew the answer. Even if I wasn't so sure that I liked it. "I'm going to focus on the job _you_ so rudely pulled me away from."

"Really?"

"Yes, Detective Rouge."

She rolled her eyes at me, but something told me it wasn't personal. Maybe she was just irritated that I was a bad liar to both her and myself. But with a shrug, the tension in the room evaporated. But only some of it.

"Good," Rouge said after a while, leading me to the front door. "He's dating someone anyway. Nice girl."

My eyes widened, and my only saving grace was the fact I was already facing outside. So I nodded.

"Nice chat," she continued. "When you're not busy, drop by again."

Something told me I'd be dropping by whether or not my schedule permitted. Or if I wanted to.

"Okay."

The world felt colder than it did before.

* * *

Is there any truth in Rouge's words? Is she just toying with Amy? Hmm...

I realize this story may be a little OC heavy, what with Clarissa, Parker, Phil and the casual mention/lines from some of Amy's boss and associates, but I'm going to try to make sure it levels out. There's a reason why I write in this universe, and I want to show that.

But if you have any complaints/criticism/suggestions, don't hesitate to offer. I write for you guys, but I still want to maintain my artistic decisions.  
Thanks again and I hoped you enjoyed it.

~KB


	5. Chapter 5

Back again. You know the drill.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Guilty

When I returned to work, it was already well pass three o'clock and my limbs were freezing and numb. My "good friend" Rouge apparently forgot that she had abducted me _and _left me stranded. And the walk back from the near winter wonderland left me more bitter than I was before.

If that was possible.

"Where the hell were you?" I should have been glad that Clarissa was saying this—not my boss. But I merely hung up my coat before regretting the decision and putting it back on.

"Oh, you know," I said, fighting off the sneeze tickling the back of my nose. "Just being abducted by Rouge." I sat down at my desk. Heard whispers from some of the other co-workers. I should have silenced them with a death look, but I didn't care anymore. And I didn't want to add 'bitch' on top of 'slacker'. This was my first-day progress. "What did I miss?"

"Not much, I guess," Clarissa said, twisting a strand of her hair. "Boss-man said the work load will either increase or decrease because of the holidays, you know with suing and higher suicide/homicide rates. We have to be prepared to come in less, more, or at odd hours. No overtime."

"Crap."

"But we do get a nice break off during New Years." Clarissa said, sliding into her own chair. She reached from a shelf next to her, spilled a stack of files on my desk. "So abducted by Rouge, you say? Why didn't you bring me?"

"Trust me, I had little say in the matter." I started flipping through the files, felt my brain pulse in pain, from stress. "I have to read all of these?"

"And determine which cases are your strong suits _and _will be better cases for the company to take on."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah, I'd help you sort through them, but my eyes are already bleeding." She shook her head. "Private company stuff sucks. It's all paperwork."

"And all pay." I reminded her. "Remember that I can still help you with your—"

"Nope," Clarissa held up a hand. "It's all about principle." One of the associates, a hare this time, barked for someone to get him coffee. And by someone, I'm pretty sure he was talking about one of us. "Coming!" she said, before turning to me. "Looks like you might need some too."

"Please."

But there was something else I needed that now seemed impossible to obtain.

* * *

I exited the dark building around seven, with cases of civil infractions and patents for Christmas presents swirling through my brain. I was the last to leave, which probably upgraded me to slacker bitch/office slut, but I was pretty sure the boss snuck out before I made it back in. Good to know some people had lives.

But the moment I reached my car and started driving, new thoughts replaced the corporate ones. Like it Rouge was actually telling the truth. Or if I had any right to be disappointed. It's not like I didn't go on any dates in law school. Of course, most of the time they were double dates to make sure Clarissa's ironically wilder half didn't go overboard, but I didn't _do _anything. Yes, nuns everywhere would be proud of me—I had renewed my membership to the chastity club. But what was I waiting for now?

Was I going to die alone?

When my cellphone started ringing, I knew that at least one person on earth cared about me. "Hello?"

"Hey, Amy. It's Clar." She said. "Meet me at Avalon's Tavern. It's outside of Merriment Plaza, on the corner of Main and Knot."

"Okay."

I heard some laughing in the background before the phone cut off. I shook my head. Clarissa was adjusting better than I was. But I guess she was the better person. She had real problems, yet she rarely complained about them. I had minor annoyances that constantly weighed on my shallow mind. I'm surprised she hadn't disbanded from me like the others.

"Calm down," I said aloud as I pulled into a parking space. "No worries, no problems." I chanted this as I walked out of the car, saw Clarissa's car a couple spaces over, and entered the bar. No worries. No problems.

I allowed a smile to grace my face as I spotted Clarissa at the main bar. The space was eclectic, modern, but warm.

"Hey, bestie," I said, trying to be friendly. Friendly-er. "What's up?"

"Everything," she replied, laughing. Almost snorted out her drink on the table. "This bartender is_ hilarious_. Here I was, bored out of my mind waiting for you to finish—I probably should have actually waited for you to finish—until I stumbled here. Half-priced drinks. They know my weakness."

"Who?"

"Hello, little lady."

Honestly, I was beyond tired of unexpected encounters. But what was I expecting? I spun around completely, greeted a man I had not conversed with in two years.

"Why hello, Phil." I put on a brighter smile than I had earlier, and I was afraid he'd see through it. Again, he looked the same. Same knowing look that I wish could solve all of my non-existent problems. But something didn't fit. "Wait, when did you—"

"Open this place?" He finished for me. He shrugged. "Right after I retired the stand a few years ago. Actually Parker bought it for me."

"Seriously, w-why'd you let him go?" Clarissa said, downing the rest of her drink. If it wasn't for the fact she she was getting more intoxicated by the second, I would have given her a death glare.

"Even Parker still wonders sometimes." Phil sigh, shook his head. "He just stares blankly into space, wondering where he went wrong..."

"_Please_ don't joke about that Phil." I sat down on a stool, remembered that as happy as I wanted to be, my happiness seemed dependent on factors that were out of my control. Shadow dating someone? I shook my head, pushed the thought as far away as I could. "And you shouldn't have let her drink so much."

"My apologies." Phil said, drying a glass with a towel. "Your friend looked like she could hold liquor. Looks can be deceiving."

"Rarely," I said with a sigh. Everything was as it appeared—everything that was happening now was very likely, very possible. Was I to expect that Shadow would remain alone forever? He took a chance on relationships before, it would be weird if he never tried again. It's not like I was special or something.

I patted Clarissa's back as she leaned her head on the table. "Maybe I went to far," she said, groaning.

"You know we still have work tomorrow, right?"

"Fuck."

"But tell me," Phil began, sliding a drink down the table. "How are you doing? It looks like the years have been treating you well. What's this new job I hear about?"

"I'm fine, I guess. And I work at a private law firm with this one." I pointed a thumb at the semi-conscious girl. "You know, if we don't lose our jobs for poor conduct." I already had strike one _on_ day one. I sighed.

"You don't seem fine." Phil slid me a drink. I took a sip, pushed it back. Ginger-ale. "At least not emotionally."

I would have felt affected by his words, but Phil was an expert reader—it was practically in his job description. A job I'm surprised he hadn't over grown.

"How's Parker?" I shouldn't have asked this, but that was the root of all of discussions: Amy and the bachelors she was constantly chasing off.

"Great, actually. Took over the practice he was working for and is one of the heads the gynecologist wing at the regional hospital. Makes almost a million a year."

"That must make his partner happy." I shouldn't have said this either, but I knew what he was trying to do—boast the son he subconsciously wanted me to be with. Why did all of this seem like a sick game? And why was I the only one who had to play?

"Still single." Phil scratched his head, gave me a slight look. "Hate to sound like a mom, but I'm eager for some grandkids. My daughters are still in college."

"Do you really think we'd make a good couple?" I said, swirling the straw in my beverage. "Because I wouldn't want to date me."

"And it's that attitude that's gonna keep you single." Phil set a glass down hard on the table. He didn't seem angry, but the clatter of the glass was loud enough to draw attention from nearby bar goers. It wasn't embarrassing, but I could feel my cheeks heat up, my throat tighten up. I looked down at Clarissa. Still motionless.

"You sure?" I pushed. "Because I'm pretty sure happy-go-lucky-Sonic-loving-Amy was still alone. Not only that, I was also ignorant. So don't pretend that I haven't made any progress."

"I'm not saying that." Phil shook his head. "I just don't like this attitude."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

Phil's gaze softened, but I refused to see eye to eye. I knew what he was getting at. "Parker and I are not compatible. So I would really appreciate it if you'd stop alluding to him."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Well, _stop_." I rose to my feet, dragged Clarissa with me. She started mumbling about cake. "I've matured. I can take care of myself."

Phil sighed before shrugging. "Then you should have no problem with the life you're creating for yourself. Wish you all the best."

I should have thanked him. Apologized. But something snapped inside me, something vile and ugly that confirmed that I did have a problem. However, I couldn't let him know. Not anyone.

So I just left, heard him mumble something about me and deserving something better. He had it wrong though.

I didn't deserve anything.

* * *

Yes, it was my self-depreciating attitude (and my self-depreciating attitude alone) that was going to make me a spinster. Yup. But in order to get work done, I buried these thoughts as I continued the very fun job that was organizing court-files.

It had been like this for about two weeks, bringing cases to the associates and ensuring that my coworkers didn't think I bummed my way in or anything with my hero status. But what was mostly surprising was how I was able to avoid the gang. I talked to Sonic occasionally by phone. And I hadn't been abducted by Rouge since that one encounter.

Good. I guess I was losing my appeal. Another quality to add to my apparent spinster-ness.

"Wow, you're really good at organizing the files," one of the coworkers said, a middle-aged panda named Pauline. "Been here two years and the patent cases still take forever."

"They're a pain in the ass," I replied. "You just can't read them as critically as a lawyer—you have to take them for originality. Makes you wonder why we bothered going to school for this."

"If you get the promotion it'll all be worth it." The woman laughed. "Looks like your friend may he a strong candidate as well."

"Yeah." Great. Competition. Another thing to worry about.

"Pick up the pace," Clarissa dumped some more files on my desk. "You'll have to look at mine for me. Hare wants me to handle a civil infraction on the scene. Holiday issues. Remind me when it's January." She sighed before waving goodbye.

"She's on fire," Pauline said, rising from her desk. "But that won't stop me from taking my lunch break. Want anything?"

"No, but thanks." I had lost my appetite weeks ago. Just like I was losing Clarissa to the corporate ladder. She needed a promotion more than anyone—deserved it more than anyone. But that didn't mean that I wanted to lose my job either. "I'm swamped."

"Suit yourself."

That was an honest response, but it was a trigger. Despite the fact that even I was getting annoyed with my mental complaining and bah-humbugging, it seemed like I was the one digging my own hole. Worse than that, I didn't know where the hell I was digging to.

"Just work," I told myself. "Very soon you'll get out of this office—deal with other people's problems."

Yes, all I needed were distractions. Then I could survive.

"Hey, Miss Amy," Secretary Jim said, approaching me. "Mr. Ferret wanted to see you." He walked off as fast as he came, but not before winking at me. Fighting the urge to read into things (like if I really had been delegated as office slut), I rose from my desk and strolled over to the office as discreetly as I could. I almost tripped twice in the twenty foot walk.

With an inhale, I rattled on the door.

"Come on in."

"Okay."

Mr. Ferret motioned to the chair across from him. I sat down, tried not to be an open book. "Uh, what did you want to see me for? Have I done something wrong? I'll work harder."

Smooth.

"No, calm down." He swayed his hand in the air. "I just wanted to talk."

I blinked. "About what?"

"How do you like working here?"

"I like it a lot." True, I was up to my sockets in paperwork but it was the holidays. And the paperwork allowed me to work overtime. Which meant less opportunity to see my 'friends' in public.

"Tell me, what are your plans tonight?"

"My plans?" My gaze retreated to the small calender on his desk. December 7th. Friday. "Uh, nothing?"

"You sure?" The navy ferret rose a brow at me. I looked down again, conflicted. Was he trying to ask me out or confirm that I really was a loser? A beep from my cellphone shattered my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said, peering down at the device. Text Message.

**Clarissa: Guess who invited us to dinner?**

"I guess I have dinner plans," I said, shuffling the phone back into my pocket. "Any reason?"

There was a slightly relieved look on his face. "No, just wanted to see if your story linked with hers."

I blinked at him. "You mean Clarissa?"

"Indeed," he replied. But he couldn't hide the slight blush on his face. I knew that expression too well.

I blinked at him again. So it wasn't me. "Do you like—"

"I like a lot of things." He shrugged. "Keep up the good work. I'll expect you won't be working over time with your plans. But that's fine. Have a nice evening."

"You too."

I left the office feeling confused as always.

* * *

"You didn't tell me where we're meeting them," I said as Clarissa drove. Honestly, I had no idea how I got in here. Or when I agreed to come. Why did my friends practice kidnapping as a hobby? "Or _who _we're meeting."

"You've met them before."

"Wow, that narrows it." I rolled my eyes. But I was mostly trying to hide my dread. The only person I could think that invited us was Sonic. And I could deal with his family. But I didn't know if I could deal with their other other guests—they _had_ to be inviting the others. I shook my head. "Look, if Blaze or Cream or any of their significant others are there, I'm paying back by telling our guests EVERY embarrassing thing about you. Starting with how you blowed—"

"Stop!" Ironically, Clarissa halted the vehicle. I peered out the window, saw Sonic's house. I wish I could say that it was a sight of relief, but it merely confirmed my suspicions. Now all I needed was Blaze to come out and punch me. Excuse me—set me on fire.

"We're here," Clarissa said after a while, her voice sing-songy.

"I know." I pushed open the door. "Let's get this hell over with." I smoothed out my outfit, walked forward even though I should have been running in the other direction.

"Wow," Clarissa said, wrapping her arm over mine. "I can't believe I'm having dinner with _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Yeah, yeah." I rang the doorbell, felt the same rush of dread return. With a sigh I tried to expel my tension. I mean, so what if all of the others were there? So what?

I was sorry for what I had done. Now, I wasn't going to apologize for it—it's not like I killed anyone. But that didn't mean that we all weren't capable of moving on.

"Hey, girlies." Sonic stood at the door frame with his usual lopsided grin. "Nice of you to finally join us."

I wrinkled my nose. "We're early and you know it." I turned to Clarissa. "Stop drooling and give him the cake."

"Good to see who's the man in this relationship," Clarissa replied before giving him the dessert. "Not that we're gay for each other or anything."

"No judgement," Sonic said. "Come on in."

It was the first time that I had been in his new house. From bachelor pad to modest mansion, I couldn't admit that I was partially jealous. Everyone had made homes for themselves.

"Where are the babies?" Clarissa said as we crossed the large foyer.

"Sleeping." It was Sally who said this. Like Sonic she seemed frozen in time—no baby weight or anything. In fact, between the kids and now being a fitness trainer she was both skinnier than me and looked like she could kick my ass. She smiled at us. I contemplated whether or not it was fake. "It's like the bigger they get the more of a handful they become."

"What, no maids?" Clarissa said like a curious child questioning everything.

"Just a day nanny." Sally rubbed her hands on her apron. Since she was also the expert housewife of life. "Come to the living room. We're still waiting on the others."

My heart stopped. "And by other's you mean..."

"Everyone." Sally then gave me a confused look. "Why?"

"Stop making her sweat," Sonic said, shaking his head. "Just Knuckles and Rouge. Unfortunately, they're the only ones who wanted to come."

"That doesn't surprise me," I said, taking a seat on the leather sofa.

"I was just joking, geez." Sonic said, flipping the flat screen to some sporting channel. "You're lucky Clarissa puts up with you."

Clarissa responded by giggling like a fool.

The soccer match then stole Sonic's attention and whatever was left of Clarissa's brain. So I took it upon myself to drift out of the room. The place was large with sky blue walls, dark wood floors and contemporary furniture wherever there wasn't an award from Sonic or an article about Sally on the wall.

I took a deep breath, gazed at the group portrait in the hallway. I couldn't tell when it was from—it was a casual, at a park or something, and everyone was in it. Even Shadow. Though he didn't look happy. But that wasn't my fault.

Right?

My feet found the kitchen, where Sally was pulling something out of the oven. I walked up to her. "Need any help?"

Truthfully, I had no idea why I was offering. It felt like a sorry attempt to fix the problems I created. I didn't really know where I stood—just that I hadn't crossed her as much as the others and that Sally had gotten better at hiding her distaste over the years.

"Nah." She shut the oven, placed what looked like bread rolls on the counter. "Go relax with the others. Did you want something to drink? Sorry, I thought Rouge and Knuckles would be here by now," she told me, scratching her head in a shy manner.

"I'm fine," I replied, trailing my fingers on the granite counter tops. "I was just losing brain cells watching the sports game."

Sally smiled wider. "I hear you. You'd think I'd be more of a sports fanatic. I mean, I have an athletic apparel line." The squirrel girl moved to the stove, began stirring a pot of stew. "You should come to one of my classes at my gym. It will help you relax."

"Who said I'm not relaxed?" I shrugged. But I knew that denying my tension confirmed that I was tense.

"I don't know," Sally replied sarcastically, moving to the pantry. "Have you talked to the others? I'm sure they would argue against you."

"Well, that wouldn't be new." I pouted.

"How long are you going to remain pessimistic about everything?" Sally's glare was on me, icy and unflinching. I wanted to feel troubled by this, but part of me was surprised she hadn't snapped earlier. I was right about her fake friendly facade.

"I'm not trying to be," I admitted. "It's just that—"

"Have you ever thought to consider that maybe everyone does forgive you? Or at least couldn't care less anymore?" She folded her arms together, like she was a teacher reprimanding a child. "I don't even remember where all of this hostility is coming from. Just reach out to the others and get over it."

"Just get over it?" I considered before shaking my head. "You make it sound so simple."

"It _is_." Sally sighed. "Look, we're all living pretty content lives. I'm married. I have two wonderful little boys. And a career that makes me very happy."

It felt like Sally was rubbing her awesome life in my face until she took my hand into hers, squeezed it. "What would I—what would the others—have to be mad about?"

Before I could respond a catchy chime filled the air.

"Looks like Rouge and Knuckles finally made it." Sally smiled, started for the front door. "Add some more pepper to the stew, okay?"

"Alright."

Let hell on Mobius begin.

* * *

Aww, Sally's so insightful. :)

It'll be interesting getting some more perspective from our favorite Sonic characters. Dinner will be interesting, to say the least. :)

Sorry for toying with your emotions.

See you soon!

~KB


End file.
